


Momentum of Desire Pt 2 (Dean POV)

by SaenaLife



Series: Momentum of Desire [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1st person pov, Alcohol, Dean POV, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fully Clothed, Hand on Neck, Heavy Make-out, Reader Insert, Slightly dom!Dean, a little bit of a number of kinks, exhibition/voyeur, outdoor, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaenaLife/pseuds/SaenaLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long, crappy day and Dean's looking for a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum of Desire Pt 2 (Dean POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the beginning of 1.11 Scarecrow, the day after Sam left Dean to look for John in Sacramento. The investigation is going nowhere and Dean ends up staying the night in Indianapolis before continuing on to Burkittsville.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the character of Dean Winchester or anything in the Supernatural canon. Everything else is mine.

Scottsburg, Indiana

April 12, 2006

**********

I couldn't decide if I was glad the bar was crowded. On the one hand, I'd come here looking to distract myself, maybe in the arms of a willing woman if the cards played out that way. On the other hand, the second I walked in, I found myself annoyed all to hell with the mix of business casual dorks and trust fund babies that filled the place up. Usually, I'm down with loud and rowdy, but tonight it just got on my nerves.  _It's Tuesday night, for fuck's sake, don't you people have jobs?_

Scrapping the idea of a hook-up in favor of the much simpler distraction of booze and lots of it, I pushed through the crowd to the bar and had to shout my order at the barkeep 'cause the music was so damn loud. What the hell was this shit anyway, techno or somethin'? Whatever it was, it wasn't helping my mood.

Luckily, the bartender was fast on the draw with my mood enhancer and I downed the first shot while he was still pouring the second one. I stared down at the fresh drink, wondering how many miles Sammy had put down on his way to Sacramento. I hated the fact that we'd split up when it seemed like we'd just got back together, the Winchester brothers back on the job again.

Only it was better this time, 'cause it was just the two of us. I couldn't ever say this to Sam; he and Dad have a rocky enough relationship without me buttin' my two cents in. But the truth is, I'm happier when Dad's not around. He always made me feel like I fell just a little short of what he needed me to be, that he was always a little disappointed in me. Even that was better than the times he'd treat me like a fuckin' shovel, some sturdy and dependable tool with no mind of my own.

Don't get me wrong, I was worried sick about Dad when he disappeared and I'm thrilled the guy's still kickin'. But I know when he joins the crew, everything changes and it's all “yes sir, no sir”. It ain't long before Sammy's getting all righteous and Dad's getting pissed and guess who's stuck in the shit-hole middle? Yep, yours-fuckin'-truly.

There was a commotion at the door that made me lose my train of thought and the place got even louder, which I didn't think was possible. I glanced over to see a bunch of chicks crowd into the place, attention grabbers with their shrieks of laughter and self-satisfied smiles. They were pretty enough and I watched them cross the room, debating the idea of putting a hook-up back on the agenda. I could see they were the types who thought their good looks would get them anything they wanted. That kind of woman I can seduce blindfolded, with one hand behind my back.

All of a sudden, the whole idea of that made me feel low and tired. What was the point, exactly? Better off ordering another drink. I downed the one in front of me and lifted the empty with two fingers up to the bartender.

It was while I was waiting that I heard the laugh. A woman's laugh, and there was something stupid sexy about it, low and... I don't know... what you'd call “throaty”, I guess? Made me think of the feel of skin and whispers in dark, quiet rooms.

Swiveling around to my left, I tried to pinpoint the source of that boner-inducing laugh. It took me a second, looked right past her the first time, but then she chuckled again and I had her. Sitting at the end of the bar, she was kind of unassuming, obviously not lookin' to snare anyone's attention, just out for a casual night with friends. When I looked into her face, though, there was something  _there_ , all kinds of stuff going on behind her eyes. I could see her thinking, judging, responding to everything happening around her. Now  _that's_  the kind of woman that really interests me.

With all that, plus the laugh, not to mention the way her sweater smoothed over the curves of her breasts, she was definitely tempting, but I still wasn't in the mood to play the game. Normally, I loved the whole “will she/won't she” thing, the back-and-forth flirtation, the circling around and the zeroing in. Tonight, it just sounded exhausting.

I couldn't help keeping half an eye on her, though, hopin' she'd laugh again. When she did, it sent a straight shot of lust to my cock that was hard to ignore. So I made a deal with myself – if she gave me any kind of go-ahead, I'd make a move. Otherwise, I was too damn tired to bother.

I saw her start to turn my way and straightened up a little, thinking to myself,  _Now we'll see._ I know she saw me lookin' right at her, but her eyes just slid past me without even pausing.  _Not a good sign, dude._  I wasn't giving up, though. What else did I have to do?

Not much later, our eyes actually met and I swear I saw hers widen a little, but then she just turned away again. She was startin' to make me think I'd lost my mojo.

I was makin' bets with myself on whether or not she'd look a third time when someone blocked my view. I looked up to see one of the loud girls from the corner booth, standing way too close. She leaned toward me, very obviously giving me a clear sight-line down into her cleavage as she whispered in my ear.

“You're the lucky guy who's gonna take me home tonight.”

Before I could do or say anything, she kissed me, mouth tasting like peach schnapps. It wasn't a half-bad kiss; she had some skills, but it left me cold. I pulled back and looked up at her with what I hoped was a friendly, but disinterested smile.

“Pick a different target, honey.”

Her face got red and she muttered, “Asshole!” at me before stomping away like a spoiled brat.

With a shake of my head, I looked back around, but Sexy Laugh had her back turned and as far as I could tell, she didn't look my way again. Too bad. Trying not to be obvious about it, I watched her with her friends. It looked like such a nice, normal bunch of people, everyone so relaxed. A sense of safety and security hung over them that was distinctly missing from the hunter gatherings I was used to. Ignorance must really be bliss, at least until it jumps out of the dark and tears your throat out. In the meantime, it looked kinda nice.

I watched as she bounced up off her stool with one of those fuckin' hot laughs, challenging some tall guy to a game of darts. Damn, she had an arm! She totally massacred the guy, which he took surprisingly well considering the way she crowed in triumph, fists in the air and everything. I gotta say, I loved it that she didn't mess around with all that fake-humility shit a lot of women feel like they have to do when they beat a man. She obviously played to win and made no bones about it.

I started to feel a little creepy, just sittin' there watching her, so I turned back to the bar and ordered another round. Without the distraction, my mind started running in circles again. Maybe I shoulda gone with Sammy to find Dad? He might not be the most easy-going guy, but he's family and family should stick together. On the other hand, Dad obviously wanted us on this case and if I didn't do it, no one would. Innocent people would die. That fact, as it always did, made the decision for me. As much as I would have liked to be on the road with Sammy, I couldn't just abandon my post. I lifted my shot in a silent salute to duty before tossing it back.

A while later, I picked up what really needed to be my last shot, trying not to think about how long I would have to work cases on my own before Sammy or Dad caught up with me. Hard to get used to bein' alone again.

“You know red's my color!” The exclamation came from the end of the bar. I turned to look and there was Sexy Laugh, swaying a little as she stood up to hug her friends This was it – last chance. Glass forgotten in my hand, I just watched her as she said good-bye and turned back to gather her stuff.

Our eyes met and this time, she didn't glance away. She just looked back at me with an enigmatic expression, but I could see that she had both a question and an answer in her eyes. Green light. Holding the eye contact, I downed the last shot, dropping some cash on the bar before heading her way.

Her expression didn't change, but she turned toward me as I came around the end of the bar. For a half a second that seemed like a lot longer, I watched as she reacted to my nearness, breathing in deep, her eyes darkening and her lips parting. I let myself linger on the sight of her mouth for another half second before offering her my hand. “Dean.”

She took it and something passed between her skin and mine, not sharp like electricity, but something softer, warm and deep.

“Y/N,” she murmured and the sound of her voice right then was so hot, so blatantly erotic that I almost thought my knees were going to buckle. Instead, I leaned down even closer and saw her eyes drop to my mouth. I'd been trying to figure out a way to pick her up that didn't seem stupidly obvious or smarmy as all fuck. I licked my lips, thinking,  _Screw subtlety, just be honest._

“Y/N, unless you tell me to stop, I'm gonna kiss you.”

There was no way I could miss the way her breath hitched or how she leaned toward me.

“Not gonna tell you to stop.”

Damn, there was that sexy voice again. She was  _so_  my kind of woman! But I couldn't forget that there hadn't been more than four very short sentences between us, so I started off slow. I took her face in my hands and slowly pressed my lips to hers, taking my time, keeping the kiss simple and easy.

Y/N's response staggered me a little, her arms snaking around my waist, pulling me against her as her mouth opened under mine. I hummed with pleasure at the taste of her, wrapping one arm around her, shoving the other hand into her hair, kissing her for all I was worth. When she pushed her hips against mine, biting at my lip with a little sound in the back of her throat, an image flashed through my mind of hearing that sound with Y/N naked under me. I had to pull away a little before I did something stupid that would land me in jail on a public indecency charge.

She sighed, looking up at me with blown pupils. When I pulled my fingers from her hair, running my thumb over the soft skin of her cheek, she closed her eyes and leaned into my hand, like a cat asking to be stroked. Seeing the look on her face, I pressed my cock against her without even thinking. Y/N opened her eyes, holding my gaze as she rolled her hips into me and we both caught our breath at the friction.

“Wanna get outta here?” Her body was plastered to mine and all I wanted to do was get rid of the clothes separating us.

“Please.” The sound of that one word, so softly eager and aching with lust, set me on fire.

I leaned down, whispering into her ear. “Won't be the last time you say that to me tonight.”

Her fingers tightened on my jacket and Y/N shivered a little as she nodded up at me, not bothering to disguise the arousal running through her. “You're probably right.”

I had to force myself to let her go, laughing a little at how glad I was I'd stuck around instead of just heading back to the motel with a bottle. Y/N picked up her stuff and I grabbed her hand, heading for the door. We pushed out into the early spring night and a cold draft whipped around us, pulling me out of the haze of lust and whiskey to realize that I was a little unsteady on my feet. If it was just me, I might have risked the ten minute drive to my motel, but there was no way I was puttin' Y/N in any kind of danger.

Feeling kinda dumb, I looked down at her. “Think we're gonna have to call a cab. I'm in no condition to drive back to my motel an' I'm pretty sure you aren't either.”

The wind caught her hair, tossing it into her eyes, and Y/N pushed it back as she shook her head. “No need for that.” She waved a hand down the street. “I live just a couple blocks that way.”

Perfect! “Let's go then!” I put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, craving the feel of her. I think she felt the same way, because she slid one arm under my jacket and snuggled close, shivering a little in her thin sweater.

We hadn't gone half a block before I felt her hand moving over my back, then around my side, smoothing over my ribs. It didn't exactly tickle, but it woke up all the nerve endings in every inch of me that she touched. I picked up the pace, impatient for the privacy I needed to feel her skin against mine.

Like she could read my mind, Y/N pushed my shirt up out of the way and ran her warm fingers under the edge of my jeans at the front of my hip, pushing down until I felt her fingertips just brushing the top of my thigh as I walked.

I couldn't take anymore. “You're killin' me!” I stopped in my tracks, hauling her up against me so I could kiss her within an inch of her life. Y/N pushed her hands into my hair, kissing me back in a way that sent my heart racing even faster. It was clear pretty damn quick that we needed to get off the street and since I didn't know how far it was to her apartment, I started walking her backward toward an alley. We just needed a little privacy to take the edge off, so to speak.

It wasn't until I had her backed up against a car parked in the shadows there that Y/N broke off the kiss, staring up at me in the streetlight. I recognized the look in her eyes; it's the look women sometimes get when they're second-guessing the decision to have a one-night stand. It occurs to them that I might be a psycho killer or something. I know from past experience that nothin' I say is gonna convince them I'm okay and I draw the line at using the sexual attraction to get them to ignore the danger. So my standard play is to just look back at them, not hiding any of the lust I'm feeling, but letting them make the call.

That's what I did this time, trying not to let Y/N see how much I didn't want to be alone tonight. If she was in, it had to be because she wanted to be there, not because she felt sorry for me. I'd rather have blue balls than a pity fuck.

I knew we were good when Y/N swayed against me with a slow smile, pressing her mouth to mine in a kiss that picked up the momentum right where we'd left off. Her mouth tasted fucking fantastic and I was hungry to know how the rest of her tasted. I started at the top, dragging my lips over her cheek to her neck, pressing my tongue to her hammering pulse for a second, tasting the salt of her skin, before latching on and sucking the blood to the surface in a way that made Y/N gasp and grab at my shoulders to pull me closer.

When I think about it now, it was like holding a flame in my arms. She was so damn responsive, reacting to everything I did with that sinuous, hungry heat you can see in a fire sometimes. At the time though, all I could think about was how much I wanted to see what other responses I could coax from her, especially since just the kissing had me hard and ready ever since the bar and I hadn't even made it to second base yet.

 _Speaking of._  Keeping her crushed against me with one arm, I brought the other around and up, sliding my hand firmly over the softness of her breast, dragging a circle over the peak of her nipple. The way Y/N caught her breath at the sensation and the feel of her under my hand sent a jolt to my already aching cock. Kissing her neck the whole time, I massaged her breast, lightly pinching and tugging at her nipple until she pushed hard into my hand with a moan that filled the alleyway.

That moan made me greedy for Y/N's mouth again. Capturing her parted lips, I lost myself in the slide of her tongue along mine, the way she nipped and licked at my mouth, teasingly drawing back and then surrendering completely to my explorations. I wedged one leg between her thighs, rubbing my cock on her hip and pushing against the clit that I just knew was throbbing under her jeans. She lost track of the kiss, gasping into my mouth as her body surged to meet me.

Her lips left mine, but the sounds she was making were worth the sacrifice. Y/N was all breathy moans and little needy whimpers and it was hot as all fuck. I could see that she was trying to keep quiet and damn, I loved it that she was failing. It was almost as good as the way the expression on her face never stopped changing as the pleasure built. I coulda watched Y/N all night, but I could tell that she was close to coming and wouldn't last much longer.

When she pressed her face into my shoulder, obviously trying to muffle her cries a little, I almost let her stay there. But I just couldn't pass up the chance at one of my favorite sights. Stopping everything, I held myself close enough to put just the tiniest bit of pressure between her legs and waited for Y/N to look at me. With a tiny sound of what might have been impatience, she did, lifting a gaze to me that was stunned and hungry. Now  _that_  was what I wanted to see.

Just to make sure, I lifted one hand to Y/N's jaw, angling her so that I could see her whole face in the light of the streetlamp. Meeting her eyes, I muttered, “Wanna see your face when you come.” I thought I'd intended it to be a question, but what came out was more of a demand.

It didn't look like she minded, because her whole body loosened against me and her eyes slid shut. I felt her throat move under my hand when she swallowed, but Y/N didn't say anything. She just gave a little nod and the gesture was yielding, almost obedient. Seeing it, I suddenly couldn't think of anything but rewarding that trust.

“Good girl.” Her breath caught and I felt her shudder in my bones. Shifting the angle so that my cock wasn't touching her, I went back to rocking my thigh against her pussy, her hips immediately matching my rhythm. Her pulse pounded under my hand and I watched every change that flew across Y/N's face, fascinated by the little frown that formed between her eyes, her lips half parted in a pleading cry, followed the next second by fluttering eyelids and a soft biting of her lower lip as she arched against me.

“So fuckin' beautiful, Y/N! Wanna hear you shout my name when you come.” She started grinding down onto my leg, picking up the pace and moaning louder than ever. “That's it, sweetheart, ride it out!” I could feel all of her muscles tensing up and I knew she was hitting the peak; the low whine in the back of her throat only confirmed it. “Come for me, Y/N!”

This time, I meant it as a demand and Y/N obeyed, hips heaving and rolling as her orgasm hit. The sound of my name falling from her lips was enough to make me shove my cock against her hip again and we rode out the last waves together.

I still held her jaw lightly in my hand, her eyes closed and chest heaving as she came down. Pressing a kiss to each eye, I indulged myself in the taste of Y/N's mouth again, just barely holding my lust back, before I let go of her face and pulled her into my chest with both arms.

The feel of her body made me ultra-aware that my cock was practically granite by this time. I nudged it into her hip, burying my face in her hair and breathing in her scent before speaking low in her ear. “Damn, sweetheart, you are so fuckin' hot!” Her fingers dug into my shirt with a shudder that made me instinctively push my hips forward again. “Y/N, if you come like that with all your clothes on, I can't wait to get you naked,” I had to pause for a second, the mental image hot enough to make me catch my breath and now I was thrusting slowly, rhythmically, “... see you come around my cock.”

At first Y/N didn't say anything; she just stretched up and I had to stifle a groan when her teeth lightly scraped over my neck. I don't know how she managed to land on that one spot that overloads my circuits, but that's where she started, nibbling and licking, slowly traveling upward. I clenched my jaw and shut my eyes, wanting to see where she was headed. Then I felt her warm breath ghost over my ear and that fuckin' sexy voice hit me like a ton of bricks.

“Please.”

Fuck, that was the last straw! I grabbed a handful of her hair and crashed my lips into hers, too turned on to care about technique or finesse. She met me halfway, kissing me back in a way that revved me even higher. The only thing I wanted was more of Y/N, more of her mouth and her tits and, oh shit, more of her hands on my skin! I was desperate for all the parts of her I hadn't seen yet, but I couldn't drag myself away from the kiss, not yet; in a minute maybe, when I'd satisfied some of the intense craving that had built up.

Y/N pulled away and we looked at each other for a long moment, both of us struggling to catch our breath. She shivered and glanced behind her, nodding with a little smile toward the car she was leaning on. “Whoever owns this thing would probably be pissed if he saw us like this.”

I followed her look and fuck me if it wasn't Baby we were smashed up against! I'd started parking her a couple blocks from the bar-of-the-moment after one too many drunks had puked on the paint job, but I'd been too wrapped up in Y/N to notice we were headed in this direction. I smiled down into her eyes.

“Not a problem. That's my car and I don't mind a bit.”

Y/N turned a little farther, I thought to check out my sweet ride, but she started to chuckle and then outright laugh. As hot as I still thought the sound of it was, I couldn't figure what she was laughin' at. Something about the Impala? Or me, for forgetting where I parked her?

I had to ask. “What? It ain't that funny!”

It took Y/N a minute to stop laughing and catch her breath, but she finally looked up at me, face full of amusement. “No. That was pretty good, but you know what the really funny thing is?”

Totally clueless, I shook my head and she nodded over her shoulder toward the alley wall, grinning like crazy.

“That's my building.”

**********

 

 Read the Reader POV version of this fic [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4665258)...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first attempt at a Dean 1st person POV, which was a real challenge. I'd love to hear what you all think about whether or not I succeeded. I can't get better if you don't tell me where I'm not getting it right, right? :)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
